


Don't marry him.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [13]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots</p><p>Day 13</p><p>An unrequited love story.</p><p>Jane is getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in season 5.
> 
> Everything that happened on the show happened here. Although Casey never went back to Afghanistan and he and Jane stayed together. Frost never died, also there was no baby.

Jane, Maura and Angela are in a wedding dress shop.

 

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," replies Angela

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"You don't like it."

"It's not really you," replies Maura 

"Alright next."

 

Jane disappears into the dressing room.

 

"I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing," replies Maura 

"That's the 7th dress you've turned your nose up at."

"I didn't say I didn't like those 7 dresses."

"No, but your eyes did."

"I'm just trying to be supportive."

"Be more supportive and less jealous."

"I'm not jealous of Jane."

"No...you're jealous of Casey."

"I'm..."

"You're in love with my daughter, right."

 

Maura looks at Angela. 

 

"You're not denying it."

 

A tear drops from Maura's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I've tried, so hard to...not feel this way."

"Tell her how you feel."

 

Maura shakes her head and wipes her eyes.

Jane comes out in another dress.

 

"Ok, give it to me straight."

"Maura" replies Angela

 

Another tear drops from Maura's eyes.

 

"That bad."

"You look beautiful," replies Maura

"Stunning."

"I think this is the one," Jane says

 

Angela and Maura nod.

 

"Oh thank God, I thought we'd be here forever."

 

Jane goes back to the dressing room.

 

"Tell her, before it's too late."

"Angela, she's getting married," replies Maura 

"She needs to know how you feel."

"You're just saying that because you don't like Casey."

"My dislike for Charles has nothing to do with it. You two belong together."

"She doesn't like me as anything more than a friend."

"She's said that to you, with words," Angela replies

"She's getting married...I want her to be happy."

"Sweetie, she loves you," replies Angela

"That may be so but it's not the same thing."

"She's in love with you."

"She told you that," replies Maura

"I know Jane."

"And what if you're wrong...I'm sorry but I can't gamble on that."

"If you don't you'll always wonder what if, and Jane will marry the wrong person."

"He's right to her."

"Only because she thinks you don't feel the same way."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I know love when I see it, she doesn't show it with Charles."

 

Jane walks out dress in hand.

 

"Ready to go"

 

Maura and Angela nod.

 

"At least promise me you'll think about it."

"Ok" replies Maura

 

The hen party.

 

"So tomorrow, how do you feel?" asks Amy

"Scared, happy all of that."

"Let me give you some advice..." says Amy

"Here we go," replies Jane

"Don't go to bed angry."

"That's actually good advice, thank you."

 

Jane turns to Maura.

 

"What about you, got some advice for me."

"Don't marry him" replies Maura

"What, have you been talking to my mother."

"She made me realise some home truths."

"I thought you liked Casey."

"I do."

"But," replies Jane

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

 

"Oh, this is my jam...Jane."

"You lot go, I want to rest my legs."

 

Maura tries to get up, Jane puts a hand on Maura's arm.

 

"Maura, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Maura, what happened between you two?"

"Nothing," replies Maura

"Then why don't you want me to marry him."

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"Because I...because I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, Jane" replies Maura

 

Amy walks over to them.

 

"Ok, this is your hen party. You should be enjoying yourself."

 

Amy pulls Jane up.

 

"Maura."

 

Maura shakes her head. A tear drops from her eyes.

 

The wedding day.

 

There's a knock on the door.

 

"Maura"

"Can I come in."

 

Angela opens the door for Maura to enter.

 

"Maura, I'm so sorry," says Angela

"It's ok, whatever the outcome I had to tell her."

"I'll leave you two to it."

 

Angela grips Maura's hand as she leaves.

 

"You look beautiful...sorry."

"You don't have to be."

 

Maura takes a seat in the nearest chair.

 

"Maura, I love Casey."

"I know," replies Maura

"I'm going to marry him."

"I know that too."

"I wish I felt the same way, I'm sorry."

"Let's just agree to stop apologizing."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"I can't have you beside me."

"I understand," replies Maura

"But I still want you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" replies Jane

"Ok, I'll sit with your mum."

 

Maura gets up walking to the door.

 

"Wait"

 

Jane hugs Maura.

 

The ceremony.

 

"If anyone knows of any reason why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

 

Angela takes Maura's hand.

 

"Ok..."

"Wait"

"What's wrong?" askes Casey

"I'm so sorry...I can't marry you."

"Why not?" replies Casey

"There's someone else."

"Is it Maura?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"Maybe you two should have this conversation in private." replies the priest

"You are not leaving me for her," Casey shouts

 

Angela looks at Maura.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Jane runs down the aisle, she stops when she gets to Maura's row.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Angela says

 

Jane takes Maura's hand in hers.

They go to Maura's car.

 

"What now?"

"Just drive," replies Jane


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a chapter 2 for this story.  
> I don't know if there will be a part 3.  
> It's very likely since it does sound unfinished.

5 minutes later.

 

"Can you stop for a second,"

"Sure, where do you want me to stop,"

"Pull in here," replies Jane

 

They pull into a nearby car park.

Maura turns off the engine and turns to Jane,

 

"Are you Ok?"

 

Jane turns to Maura.

 

"Do you want to go back...because if you do, that's...If you're having seconds thou...," asks Maura

 

The last of Maura's sentence is cut off by Jane's lips. 

 

"I'm sorry that I ever made you think I don't feel the same way,"

"I thought I'd lost you forever," replies Maura 

 

Jane interlinks her hand in Maura's and kisses Maura's hand.

 

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Maura...I just...you're my best friend, I couldn't lose you...you've always been braver than me,"

"I wasn't brave, Jane the only reason I said anything is because I spoke to your mam,"

"You told my mam before you told me,"

"No, she figured it out," replies Maura 

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura again, 

 

"We should probably...we can't stay here forever,"

"Shame...ok let's go," replies Jane

 

Maura puts the key in the ignition but doesn't turn it.

 

"I don't actually know where we're going,"

"We shouldn't run, we can't," replies Jane 

"My place," 

"Works for me," replies Jane 

 

Maura turns the key in the ignition.

 

"Do you want me to stop off at your place,"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"I still have some stuff at your place, worst case scenario I'll just sleep in the nude,"

"Works for me," replies Maura 

 

Jane smiles and they pull out of the car park,

 

3 weeks later at the station,

 

A Detective walks up to Jane's desk with a folder in his hand,

 

"Is that the Drake file,"

 

The Detective doesn't say a word, he just drops the folder heavily on the desk and walks away,

 

"What's your...,"

 

Jane interrupts Frost with a shake of the head,

 

"They'll get sick of it soon,"

 

Jane picks up the folder and opens it. She looks up at Frost.

 

"You have to pick your battles, you know,"

 

The phone rings, Frost picks it up after the second rings, 

 

'Hello...just a second,'

 

He covers the mouthpiece and pushes it away from his ear,

 

"Casey is downstairs...do you want me to tell him you're not here,"

"Nah..."

 

Jane pushes her chair away from the desk and stands up,

 

"I've got to face this sooner or later,"

 

Casey is standing by the front desk, his hands in his pocket,

 

"Casey,"

"I just came to give you back your key,"

 

Casey holds out a key and drops it in Jane's palm,

 

"I would have brought it to your house but I couldn't watch you playing happy families with your...girlfriend,"

"Casey I'm..."

"You're sorries don't mean a thing, Jane,"

"I never meant to hurt you,"

"Like I said, it's just words...you should know that I'm going back to Afghanistan, so there's no need for you to hide or worry that you're going to run into me,"

"You're leaving?"

"Don't pretend you care," replies Casey 

"I do, of course, I do,"

"Funny way of showing it,"

"What about you're mam?"

"I can't stay here and watch you happy, knowing that it's not with me,"

"So you're just going to run away,"

"I'm not running away, I was offered the job and I'm taking it,"

 

Jane sighs turning the key around in her hand,

 

"Casey I know you won't believe this, but I didn't plan it, any of it,"

"Do you think that makes it better,"

"No...I'm just...I'm sorry,"

"I don't need your apologies," replies Casey 

 

Casey walks out of the station, slamming the door behind him,

Jane knocks on Maura's door a minute later,

 

"Hey...whats wrong?"

 

Jane drops into the sofa and sighs,

 

"Casey just left,"

"Oh, what did he want, "

 "To give me this,"

 

Jane puts the key on the table.

Maura sits beside Jane,

 

"Was it...,"

"Horrible, yes," answers Jane 

 

Maura interlinks her hand in Jane's and kisses it.

 

"I'm sorry Jane,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for,"

 

Jane pulls Maura close to her and kisses her lips, she pulls away seconds later.

Jane sees the piles of paper on Maura’s desk,

 

"Oh, I'm not disturbing you am I,"

"Never," replies Maura 

 

Jane smiles kissing Maura’s hand.

 

"Jane you can't keep blaming yourself,"

"I know...I know, what's done is done. I just...I feel bad, you know,"

 

Maura nods,

 

"Not about the YOU part...you're the one good thing that has come out of this mess,"

"Jane what do you want to do," asks Maura

"I should get back to work,"

"I meant about Casey,"

"I know," smiles Jane 

 

Maura takes both Jane's hands,

 

"If you want to talk to him again, convince him to stay...I'd be ok with it,"

"How do you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you," replies Maura

 

Jane leans forward...there's a knock on the door,

 

"I should get back to work anyway,"

"Really, are you sure you can't stay a little bit longer,"

 

Jane gives Maura a quick kiss on the lips and stands,

Jane opens the door to Susie.

 

"Chang,"

"Detective," replies Susie 

 

Jane leaves,

Susie hands over the folder in her hand, smiling,

 

"Good news?"

"We didn't find anything," replies Susie

 

Maura closes the folder looking up at Susie,

 

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I'm just happy for you that's all,"

 

Maura rolls her eyes handing back the folder.

Susie leaves and Maura sit at her desk smiling, 

 

At the end of the day, Jane walks to Maura's office

 

'Thanks, I'll be right there,'

 

Maura puts the phone down.

 

"Sorry...who was that?"

"Front desk," replies Maura 

"What did you order now?"

"Are you ready to go?"

 

Jane nods.

They get to the station front door.

 

"You're cab is outside Dr Isles,"

"What's wrong with your car,"

"Nothing,"

"Then who's that for?"

"It's for you," replies Maura

"What,"

"I think you should go and see Casey, now,"

"I was going to see him tomorrow,"  replies Jane

"When is his flight?"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Exactly that's why you need to do it today,"

"I don't..."

"Yes Jane, otherwise you might miss your chance,"

"I don't deserve you,"

 

Jane kisses Maura and gets in the cab. Maura watches the cab drive off then she gets in her car and drives home.

She arrives home 45 minutes later, Angela is in the kitchen.

 

"Hey...

 

Angela looks back at the closed door.

 

"Where's Jane?"

"She's running an errand," replies Maura

"Where?"

 

Maura takes a seat at the counter.

 

"She's with Casey,

"WHAT?"

"Oh no sorry, I mean she is at Casey's apartment,"

"Why?" replies Angela

"He's going to Afghanistan,"

"So?" replies Angela

 

Maura looks at Angela.

 

"I'm just saying, he did good work when he was over there...and Jane's gone over there to convince him to stay,"

 

Maura nods.

 

"What about you?"

"What about me," replies Maura

"You can't be ok with this,"

"Angela, Jane needs this. If she didn't she'd be forever wondering what if,"

"And what if he decides to stay,"

"Then he stays,"

 

Meanwhile in Casey's apartment.

 

"Wow, this place looks so empty,"

 

Casey continues packing. 

 

"Casey can you just stop for a second,"

 

Casey takes a seat on the arm of the sofa.

 

"Say what you've got to say and leave,"

"I know you're mad,"

 

Casey rolls his eyes and folds his arms.

 

"And you have a right to be...I just don't want you to regret this...people at the centre need you, they love you there, you love it there,"

"I loved being a soldier too,"

"Ok, but you were building a life here, don't throw it away just because of me,"

"Is that it?"

"I guess so," replies Jane

 

Casey and Jane stand and they both walk to the door.

He opens the door and Jane steps out.

 

"I guess deep down I always knew about you and Maura...I'm still not over you leaving me at the altar, but thanks for, saying those things,"

 

Jane nods and leaves.

Casey closes the door. He turns on his computer and types out an email.

 

'I'm very sorry but I have to decline the offer.

I know it's short notice but I have some unfinished business here.

Again I'm very sorry for the inconvenience

I wish you all the best.

Lt. Col. Jones

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, tricked you  
> Unrequited love, please.  
> Jane and Maura are in love end of story.


End file.
